


Double Dog Dare You

by LKKG



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Based off this meme my friend sent me a long time ago, competative little shits, lowkey Love is War vibes, sexual tension is the hight of glory not the smex itself fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKKG/pseuds/LKKG
Summary: Leorio had been playing the "don't kiss Kurapika" game for years. The ball was in his court now.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Double Dog Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> lol I told one of my friends about my writing on here if she reads it........ whelp. This is me yall.

"Fuck you."  
  
"Only if you're very, very good."  
  
"No, fuck you for thinking I have no self control."  
  
"Let's see it then."  
  
Leorio shoved Kurapika against the wall, one leg slipping between Kurapika's knees, one forearm braced above the blonde's head, the other hand staying pressed against the center of Kurapika's chest. He curved over Kurapika, the normal eight inch height difference between their lips halfing. "Give me one good reason I should."  
  
Kurapika teased a finger along the underside of Leorio's jaw. "Because if you do, maybe I'll let you kiss me."  
  
Leorio nudged his knee a little further between Kurapika's legs. "What makes you think I want to?"  
  
Kurapika lifted their other hand to Leorio's hips, slipping a finger beneath the waistband of his suit. "You're saying you don't?"  
  
"Are you saying you do?"

Like so many things in Leorio's life, the cause of this disaster of a situation he found himself in now was, of course, his own stupidity.  
  
He, Kurapika, and the boys had gone out earlier, to chill and destress after finals. They'd wound up at the mall and had gone into every single clothing store to try on the most ridiculous outfits they could find (Leorio had found a sequin encrusted gold dress that, by some great miracle, actually fit him and would have bought it if he weren't absolutely fucking broke like a joke). It didn't take long before they were chased out of each store and eventually they took refuge in the food court and celebrated their exploites with poké and boba.  
  
Out of the blue, a sales representative from the crazy upscale home furnishing boutique had sprung into existence beside them and informed them that that day only they were holding a raffle, the grand prize being a full set of their best pots and pans. The raffle was for couples only, the sales rep informed them while looking expectantly at the two older members of the group.  
  
Kurapika nearly snorted a mouthful of tea out their nose but Leorio just pulled out his wallet with a polite smile and handed the rep a ten dollar bill (there went his grocery money for the week but oh well) before resting a hand on Kurapika's lower back.  
  
The other three barely managed to contain their giggles until the sales rep was out of earshot.  
  
"What?" Leorio had said. "Those are good pans," to which Killua had responded with a joke about Leorio's sexuality ('cause, you know, /pan/sexual haha so original) that had them all guffawing like idiots and made Kurapika choke on their tea again.  
  
The next thing he knew, Kurapika was flinging their legs over Leorio's lap because quote "my feet hurt from wearing these fantastic heels all day and I'm sure my /boyfriend/ won't mind" end quote, and of course, because he was already a competitive little shit and Kurapika's taunting would never cease to egg him on, Leorio had responded that of course he didn't mind, any excuse to see his partner in these shoes, and he'd grabbed one of Kurapika's feet and run his thumb along Kurapika's exposed arch where it met the sole of the shoe, admiring the shiny red straps and the two inch stiletto heels that could probably puncture a jugular given who was wearing them. Which absolutely was not a turn on in the slightest.  
  
Needless to say, it had escalated from there because both of them were stubborn fuckers and this was quickly becoming the world's weirdest game of chicken.  
  
By the time they'd gotten to the bowling alley after lunch, they were walking together, Leorio's arm around Kurapika's shoulder, Kurapika's far hand up to keep their fingers linked. Leorio put himself into the computer as "bae" and Kurapika put themself in as "<3" because they refused to be outdone. Kurapika'd started sitting in Leorio's lap, looping their arms around his neck and sprawing dramatically across him. Whenever Leorio bowled a strike he'd picked Kurapika up and spun them around in a victory dance.  
  
When they'd gone back to Gon's house, they'd played video games after dinner, Leorio had sat down in front of the couch and Kurapika had settled in behind him and draped their stupidly perfect and distractingly bare legs over his shoulders and promptly kicked everyone's asses at Mariokart.  
  
Hours later, Gon's aunt had politely but pointedly suggested that they should either stay the night and go to sleep or return to their own apartment, and the two of them had skidaddled on out of there without being asked twice. Somehow, one thing had led to another and another and that's how they'd ended up here, pressed up close to each other in this alley, almost-kissing in the slight glow of a distant street lamp.

"Are you saying you don't?"  
  
"Are you saying you do?" Leorio fired back, unable to keep the shit-eating grin off his face.  
  
"You wound me, /sweetheart/," the word was tinged with the slightest drawl and saccharine to the consistancy of molasses. "We've been together less than a day and you're already doubting my commitment?"  
  
"Well, /darling/," Leorio retorted with equal viscosity. "I can't help it with all the mixed signals I'm picking up. You say you want me to hold back, but then," he leaned in close, letting his stubble scrape softly across Kurapika's nose and check as he huffed a breath against their ear. "Then you tell me you want me to kiss you. Make up your mind."  
  
"Well," Kurapika whispered, using their grip on Leorio's belt to yank him forwards, meeting Leorio's hips with the slightest thrust of their own. "I don't see why we can't do both. If we can get back to our apartment without you having kissed me, I'll let you do or have whatever you want when we get there."  
  
Leorio pulled back a fraction. "Whatever I want?"  
  
Kurapika gave him a smirk that would put a siren to shame, a fire burning in their eyes. "Anything."  
  
"What if I want to fuck you into pieces over the back of the couch?" This was all still part of the game. Words, no matter what they described, were safe, everything up to but excluding actually kissing or real touching was fair game. Leorio wasn't sure how he knew these unspoken rules, but he did.  
  
"Anything," Kurapika promised, tipping their head back and to the side to expose more long, elegant neck to Leorio's questing nose. This was part of the game too, an attempt at proving whatever point they were trying to make via seduction, and it absolutely was not working on Leorio as he dragged the tip of his nose down the exposed skin, ghosting his lips across it, never quite letting them land. Nope. Leorio was completely unaffected by this blatant attempt. His blood fleeing south like teens escaping a busted frat party was completely unrelated.  
  
"What if I want to tie you to your bed frame and leave you there squirming all night?"  
  
The gravel in Kurapika's voice and the way their hips bucked slightly as they repeated "anything," was clearly also only intended to seduce him, certainly not because Kurapika would honestly be interested in being strapped down and Leorio certainly wasn't a little too interested in the proposition himself.  
  
"What if I want to eat ice cream out of the container and drink milk out of the carton?" He asked as rocked the leg he had between Kurapika's thighs foward.  
  
The laugh Kurapika let out was breathy and their voice cracked slightly as they spoke. "Don't push your luck."  
  
"And if I lose?"  
  
"If you lose," Kurapika said as the fingers under Leorio's waistline dipped dangerously low, brushing softly against dark, course curls. "Then you'll never get another chance."  
  
"Deal," Leorio said as he pulled himself abruptly away, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.  
  
The gasp Kurapika made and the way they sagged and had to steady themself as he slipped out of reach were also clearly part of the game as well, another ploy to get him to slip up.  
  
But see, this was a game Leorio knew he could win. He'd been playing the "don't kiss Kurapika" game for years. The ball was in his court now. Everything at the mall and until now had been a warm up, but this was the real deal.  
  
And he sure as hell wasn't about to lose to that gorgeous bastard.  
  
The rest of the walk back was hell, the two of them constantly colliding and pressing and pulling like planets out of orbit but neither one of them gave in, though it took Herculean effort on Leorio's part.  
  
Leorio had the key in the knob when Kurapika stepped up behind him and let their hands slide smoothly from his shoulders to his ass and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep enough focus to unlock the door. Then it was open and Leorio spun to pull Kurapika into the apartment, slamming the door shut and pinning Kurapika against it as he turned the deadlock.  
  
"Well?" He asked, taunting.  
  
"Well what," Kurapika murmured back, tongue slipping out to brush across their plump, pink lower lip.  
  
"Is this the part when I get whatever I want?"  
  
"Mmmm," Kurapika hummed as Leorio dug his nose under the collar of their shirt. "I suppose I did promise didn't I?"  
  
"You did," Leorio said, running his hands down Kurapika's arms until he found their wrists, pulling them up to pin them above the blonde's head, holding them loosely against the door with one hand, letting the other skim down to the band of midriff that was now exposed.  
  
"What would you like then?" Kurapika's lids were low and the look in their eyes was heady.  
  
"I want..." Leorio whispered against Kurapika's ear, letting his hand slide further up their shirt.  
  
"Yes?" Kurapika made a soft noise that could almost have been a whimper or a moan or a sigh.  
  
"I want..." Leorio dragged it out again, because he could, because this was what he was good at, this was a game he knew he had already won.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Leorio nuzzled back behind their ear, catching the little dangling jewel there between his teeth and giving it a sharp yank that made Kurapika gasp. "I want..."  
  
"What?" Kurapika demanded impatiently, eyes shut, mouth open as Leorio dragged his hand around Kurapika's ribs to run a finger down their spine until he was stopped in his exploration by the waistband of Kurapika's gloriously short shorts.  
  
"I want," Leorio said as he pulled his hand out from under Kurapika's shirt to join the other hand holding Kurapika's wrists down. "For you to admit that this wasn't ever just a game."  
  
Kurapika's eyes flew open and their arms twitched in Leorio's grasp, but he held steady. It wasn't enough to trap Kurapika, just hold them in place. Kurapika's gray eyes were a mix of arousal and distress when they met with Leorio's before flickering away again to stare at the ground.  
  
"I want you to admit it," Leorio continued, "because it wasn't for me either."  
  
They stood there, silent and still for a long moment. Then Kurapika's gaze slid up and met his and they whispered, softly, voice breaking just enough.  
  
"This was never a game."  
  
And then their lips were crashing against each other and Leorio's grip on Kurapika's wrists tightened as he pressed as close as he could to Kurapika, ignoring the twinge in his neck at the uncomfortable angle. He found his fingers sliding down from Kurapika's hands to cup their face then continuing lower and lower until he could hitch Kurapika up with a firm grip on those majestic thighs to carry them across the room and deposit them on the kitchen counter, never seperating their lips as he leaned forwards until Kurapika's back hit the cold tile, reveling in the feel of Kurapika's legs wrapping around his hips and the smooth skin under his palms as he ran desperate hands up those thighs and under the denim of Kurapika's shorts.  
  
This was a game that both of them lost, but in the end maybe they had both won.

A/N: Kurapika went back to the mall a few days later and bought Leorio the dress he liked. He wore it during their third date, which was at a fancy restaurant. Kurapika liked it a little too much and they nearly got busted in the bathroom.


End file.
